Vacation Album: Kaguya Island
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: The first chapter of Finding Heaven on Earth's first season special. Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale of a fateful trip that started from this tropic port aboard their tiny ship. Darien is honestly the main focus of this story.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Heaven on Earth

Vacation Album: Kaguya Island

AN: This is the first season special of Finding Heaven on Earth. Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale, a tale of a fateful trip that will send our heroes into a new adventure.

Chapter 1: I'm on a Boat

The Princess sat at her window again. She let out a heavy sigh. "How much longer will you make me wait? I need you. My people need you. Please…" Outside the window, heavy winds blew. A storm whipped through the air. Rain pelted the outside wall and thunder echoed with a resounding clap.

Darien jerked awake and looked up into the blue sky, dotted here and there with white, fluffy clouds. The sun felt good on his skin in contrast to the heavy dampness of the storm in his dream. He leaned back in his deck chair, trying to relax and forget.

"Wow look over there!" came a cheerful cry from the bow of the yacht.

Darien looked over to see his ex-girlfriend Serena pointing out at something in the ocean. He sighed wistfully as Diamond looked out to where she was pointing, his arms around her shoulders and laughing at her childlike-demeanor. A part of him still wished that he had never driven her away. He had once thought that she was his everything.

However, now she was with Diamond, the one responsible for them being on this little cruise, and he was having dreams of another woman. He wasn't sure if he wanted to believe his dreams this time. Last time, they had been true but he had ended up with a broken heart.

"Are you alright?" came a voice from beside him.

Darien jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," Sapphire continued as he sat down in the deck chair next to Darien's.

Darien shook his head. "I wasn't frightened, I was distracted." He continued staring off at the horizon.

Sapphire knew that look. Diamond had learned it perfectly. It was the look of being haunted by dreams. "Bad dreams?" Sapphire said.

Darien looked away, refusing to be startled again. He didn't really want to talk about it. He never did. "I'm all right," he insisted. Sapphire decided to let him be, for now. When Darien was ready, he would talk.

Serena's laugh rang through the clear air. Once he had made her laugh, but now Diamond had that privilege; he cringed and looked over at them.

"She's good for him," Sapphire said. "I know it's not really what you want to hear but as he's my brother, I have to admit I'm glad for them. He's a lot more open than he used to be and it's because of her."

Darien nodded. "She's special. I was fool to give her up."

"Ehh I don't know about that," Sapphire said. "If the two of you had been right for each other, would you really have felt the need to dump her? For any reason?"

Darien looked over at the blue-haired boy. He was surprised at how quickly he and Sapphire had warmed up to each other. They were a lot like in many ways and yet Sapphire seemed to be a little bit wiser, if also oddly innocent at times. It was like having an older brother. He and Andrew were like brothers of course, but this was different. Darien couldn't tell Andrew everything about every aspect of his life. Often times, he'd had to outright lie to his friend. Sapphire was different. He could tell Sapphire everything and receive sage advice based on the whole story instead of only a part of it.

"I don't know anymore. I'm so confused. Everyone keeps telling me I need to move on and find someone else…."

"And that's not easy," Sapphire finished.

"The whole thing makes me feel uneasy, like I'm cheating on Serena and what if I make the same mistakes with a new woman?"

"You won't," Sapphire assured him. "You don't strike me as the type to make the same mistakes twice. You just need to find the right girl. I have a feeling she's just waiting for you around the proverbial corner."

Only about ten miles from where the small yacht sailed was a beautiful island. It was an island rich in vegetation and animal life. In the center of the island's jungle sat a thriving city. The women wore dresses that looked like a cross between the saris of Indonesia and the traditional garments of the Polynesian Islands in bright hues of reds, blues and yellows. The men wore nothing more than long baggy pants of more muted shades. Their feet shuffled bare through the dirt streets and into homes built of wood and thatched with palm fronds.

In the center of the city was a palace formed of clay from the streams. In the palace sat a beautiful woman on her throne. A small, amethyst tiara adorned cascading auburn hair streaked with purple. The two-piece royal purple sari that she wore accented her lightly tanned skin and made her deep-purple eyes seem to sparkle.

"Selkie," the princess looked at her chief advisor. "Do you think we'll ever be free?"

Selkie, dressed in a two-piece ruby red sari, sighed. "I do not know Princess. I think many of our people have completely forgotten our plight, blissfully content in their ignorance. We have been waiting for so long. I suppose that as long as we live, there is hope, but I cannot say whether or not we will ever be free."

The Princess pouted and looked away.

A man wearing a green kurta-pyjama walked in. "Your Highness, the shaman report a massive hurricane on the way. We need to get the people ready."

The Princess stood. "Now why couldn't he have at least included weather in that curse?"

Selkie shook his head. "Some are just incompetent that way, Your Highness."

Clouds were quickly starting to billow in above the S.S. Lilliput.

Ami scooted closer to Zoisite. "I have a bad feeling."

Zoisite closed his eyes. "There's a big storm coming. We should get under cover. I just hope this thing can handle hurricane force wind and waves."

Diamond gave the blonde an offended look but said nothing. To be honest, he wasn't sure as he'd never experienced a hurricane before. It wasn't like Nemesis really had anything they could deem "weather."

"I'm sure my brother wouldn't have bought the boat if it wasn't safe," Sapphire stated with complete confidence, "in any sort of weather."

Lightning cracked through the air. Serena screamed hysterically and clung to her boyfriend. "Save me!"

Diamond held her, rubbing her back soothingly.

The wind was picking up quickly. Waves crashed against the sides of the boat, knocking it from side to side.

"Let's get into the cabin," Darien suggested.

They all turned towards the cabin of the boat and were on the way when the ship rolled. Luna came running down to meet them.

"This is quite the storm," the black-haired woman clutched her coat close to her. She wasn't used to being in human form and water still irritated her. "Artemis said he would handle the helm and we should get under cover immediately."

Just as they were nearing the door, a great wave crashed onto the deck, sweeping them off their feet. The waves threatened to capsize them. The wave pulled Ami over to the side, trying to drag her down into the sea's depths. Zoisite grabbed her arm with shout. It took him and two others to get her back over onto the boat's deck.

Ami panted. "We need to find land right now, Diamond. I have a bad feeling that this isn't just a hurricane. "

"I was thinking the same thing," Diamond said. He'd never experienced a storm like this. He'd never experienced much more than a light rain. There was only one small body of water of Nemesis and they had very little atmosphere. "But I can't see three feet in front of us."

Darien looked at the bow of the ship, focusing dead ahead of him. "If we go that way, I think we'll find something."

"How do you know that Darien?" Lita asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know. It's as though something is calling me there. There's something there; I can _feel_ it."

"Far?" said Ami.

"No, near. Very near."

"I hope so," Zoisite stated. "I don't think this yacht is really meant for being so far out at sea."

As if to prove his point, another large wave threatened to roll them. Another wave hit them at the stern of the ship, propelling them forward at great speed. A great crash followed as they hit something standing out of the water.

"Damn!" Zoisite cursed, earning him a glare from Ami. "Sorry."

Artemis ran down to join them. "What did we hit?"

The group went to the bow to examine the damage. The bow had been decimated by the large jagged mass of rock and water was gushing into the hull. Only the fact that the boat was being held up by the same rock that damaged the hull was saving them from sinking.

"That doesn't look good," Sapphire said calmly to his brother. "This thing does have a lifeboat right?"

Diamond immediately ran to the utility closet and threw out lifejackets at them, followed by a yellowed, rolled-up something. "The man said in case of emergency: just tug this cord." He tugged it. Seconds later the rolled-up yellow mass was an inflatable dinghy. He threw it into the water and jumped in to hold it steady. "Okay everyone, climb in."

As Ami was climbing in she looked past the wreckage. "Look, there's an island up ahead. If we can make it there, I think we'll be good."

AN: The weather started getting rough and the tiny ship was tossed alright. What will happen next? Stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Heaven on Earth  
Vacation Album: Kaguya Island

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. No character in here do I own. Kaguya Island and its characters belong to the creators of the Sailor Moon musicals.

Chapter 2

The storm had cleared up by time they reached the distant island and the sun was starting to set. They were all exhausted.

Serena clung to Diamond, shivering with cold. "At least we made it. What do we do now?"

"Now we all teleport home and then I'll contact the fool who dared to sell me that thing!" Diamond declared.

"Don't bother brother," Sapphire said. "I've been trying to send a message to Rubeus and Emerald. I can't get a signal."

That bit of news meant absolutely nothing to everyone but the two brothers. Serena was about to ask what was wrong when Diamond bit his lip. "If we can't even mind speak, there's no way we can teleport."

"You mean we're stuck here?" Lita asked. "How will we get home? No one will even know we're missing!"

"Nonsense," Zoisite said. "When we don't return by the appointed time, they will know that we are missing and they'll come to look for us." That was quite true and extremely reassuring. After all, they hadn't gone on vacation without everyone's families knowing exactly who was going, for how long and where.

"The question is what we do until then," Darien stated.

The question, indeed! Fire, food, clean water and shelter were absolutely essential if they were to survive until their rescue. One by one, they exited the boat, just grateful to be on dry land. Serena immediately squealed at how soft and warm the sand was beneath her feet, but Darien's mind was elsewhere. He tried to ignore how familiar this island looked as they got out of the boat.

Ami stood hand-in-hand with Zoisite. She was already looking around the beach, towards the jungle. "I think if we can build a shelter, a fire and find food, we'll be fine." She pointed towards a pair of trees, under which was a pile of poles and palm fronds, probably knocked down by the storm. "Look, here's something we can build with. I'm gonna take the boat back out to the wreck and see if there's anything there that we can use to survive."

"I don't know if you should go alone," Zoisite said worriedly.

Ami touched his arm reassuringly "I'll be fine. The water is calm now. You would be better here helping them set up camp." She looked at Serena. "Serena, can you find some firewood. We need to get a fire started and dry our clothing. Lita will you teach her how to make fire?"

"Without matches or lighter? If someone will teach me then sure," Lita laughed.

Sapphire chuckled along. "I know how to start fire without either, I'll help her. You help with the shelter."

Lita nodded gratefully. She had never even gone camping before, not that she could remember, anyway. It was good that _someone_ in the group had survival skills.

Darien shook his head. "Ami, you still shouldn't go out there by yourself. Frankly, none of us should go off by ourselves."

"I concur," said Diamond. "As the captain of…" he gave a weary chuckle, "…of our vessel, I must insist that no one goes off on his or her own." Ami accepted the ruling; it was a reasonable one. "Besides, that wreck out there is mine, and I want to see what's left of her." So Ami and Diamond pushed the inflatable rescue boat off the sand and rowed back.

Meanwhile, the other men quickly realized their duty was the shelter with the Lita and hurried to it. Zoisite was the one who came up with the idea of using another pole, to make sure things were level. By time Ami and Diamond returned from the wreckage with what they could salvage, including a pot, the shelter was ready and the fire burning.

"I was able to find some bottles of water for us to share, tomorrow we can go explore the jungle for another water source," Ami stated.

"For now, we should probably get some sleep," Zoisite said. "We're going to need all the strength we can get."

The physical exertions succeeded at one thing: everyone was too tired to feel afraid. So, in groups of twos and threes, they curled up beside the fire and quickly fell asleep. Somehow, Darien had the best sleep he'd had in weeks. Dreamless and sound, he relaxed and accepted fate.

* * *

"Your Highness, we have done as you asked," a woman with long teal hair told a man dressed all in lavender. "The storm blew them to the island."

"Well done," the King told the two women before him. "Everything should fall into place from here. Now there is a mission awaiting you in that time."

Teal-hair's companion, a tall blonde female with a masculine countenance, stood up. "Yes Your Highness. The Earth depends on our mission."

* * *

Tokyo

In the living room of the Sage home, the coffee table was loaded with papers and folders of all sorts. Phoebus was looking through his notes.

"I don't understand. How could he escape?" Phoebus asked. "It should have been impossible."

"A lot of things should be impossible," Wise Man declared as he rifled through his own set of papers. "We must find him before he can wreak his manic ideals on the entire universe. If we could only know what he needed to bring them to fruition, we would know where he was going."

"I was able to talk to some the other inmates," Phoebus began. "They said he kept going on about talismans and pure hearts."

Wise Man gasped. "Pure Hearts? Talismans. No, he can't be after them. If he…"

"What? Do you know what he's talking about?" Phoebus asked.

"I can't say for sure, but I have a hunch he's closer than we expect. We should search a little closer to home, I think."

"I do have other news as well," Phoebus started. "When I was at the prison, he was said to have mentioned a child with a special birthmark, a black star."

Red eyes snapped up. "A black star. That has to be… no that's impossible."

"As you said, many things are supposed to be impossible," Phoebus countered. "I think if we find him, we might find her or at least another clue to go on."

AN: Okay, it's short but this whole story isn't going to be as long as the last one and I am exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

Vacation Album: Kaguya Island

Chapter 3

High above the Earth, sitting on a large meteorite just within the planet's orbit, a figure cloaked in a dark robe, his head adorned with a horned-helmet, looked down at the glowing blue orb. "How long are you going to make me beg, Princess?" the dark figure asked himself. "Will this be the year you finally accept my proposal?"

* * *

The sun peaked over the horizon; its rays struck the sleepy castaways on the tropical island. One face turned toward it, in his semi-sleep. Darien groaned and stretched slowly. Sleeping on the ground always sounds a lot more comfortable than it is, no matter how exhausted you are. Despite tight and aching muscles, he wanted to go back to sleep but his bladder kicked him in the gut. With some urgency, he stood and hurried to a somewhat secluded area to take care of himself.

When he returned, he carefully prepared the morning fire; despite their care all that was left were cold ashes from the night before. While his hands worked, his eyes were just as busy. Finally, he could take a good look. This was the island of his dreams, literally. He pondered what that could possibly mean for him. Was there was really a princess on this island looking for a prince who could break a curse for her?

The smell of the burning wood and the crackle of the flame brought the others around one by one. Ami and Zoisite were the first two to join him. Zoisite had his arm around Ami as the early morning breeze blew across the ocean and over to them with a chill. Lita and Sapphire joined them next. Darien tried his best not to groan audibly as Serena and Diamond joined them around the fire already cuddling for warmth.

"Wow, would you look at that sunrise!" Serena said with a look of awe. Habitually oversleeping usually meant missing out on such a sight.

Diamond cuddled her closer in silent agreement. He nuzzled her mussed meatballs, thinking that they were possibly the most beautiful things on Earth.

Darien stood. "One or two of us should look for food. I'll go do it."

Sapphire was about to get up and join his friend but by the discreet look the Darien sent him, he realized that Darien was _really _going for some alone time.

Darien walked slowly into the jungle, scarcely looking for the needed food. Only when he guessed he had come far enough into the dense foliage for a little privacy did he dare to voice the anger and jealousy that he still fought to overcome. "Damn it!" He kicked at the ground beneath his feet. "Why! Why can't I stop feeling this way? She doesn't love me anymore. It's over for us. I know that! I've accepted it. Why can't I move on?"

The crackle of foliage behind him alerted him and he could think of only one who would disturb him. "I'm okay Serena," he said.

The blonde sighed, popping out from behind some bushes. "No you're not. Stop being such a tough guy all the time. You should talk to someone."

"Who? You?" Darien snapped. "You're the one who dumped me for Prince Perfect." He immediately regretted his outburst when he saw her eyes go cold.

"Well excuse me Mr. Pity Party, but I'll remind you that you dumped me first," Serena snapped back. Raye had warned her that Darien was still having a hard time and had advised her that while she shouldn't condemn him, she shouldn't she let him get away with that attitude, either. The very reason she had wanted him to come on this vacation was his moping. Spending time together in a group would give them the chance to reconnect, only this time just as friends rather than lovers. "_Now _I know you thought you were protecting me but that doesn't change how much it hurt. It doesn't wipe away all the tears I cried over you. It doesn't give me back the sleep I lost spent praying for you to take me back."

Darien looked away in shame. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. Despite everything, I still love you... but..."

Serena sighed. "Darien," she began until he suddenly covered her mouth with his hand, his eyes darting hither and thither among the trees and the brush of the jungle. Several tense moments later, he slowly removed his hand although he kept his eyes trained on the trees suspiciously. "What is it?" she whispered.

"I could have sworn I felt someone watching us," Darien explained,. "and I heard something too... But, it's gone now, whatever it was."

"Do you think it was good or bad?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Now how would I know?" he ruffled her hair in an almost brotherly fashion. "Come on, let's find that..." he turned to lead them deeper into the jungle and saw a basket laden with food almost at their feet. "Now I know we were being watched," he said.

Darien bent down to inspect the food. The basket contained two good-sized loaves of golden brown bread, tropical fruits of all kinds, six large fish and three full skins of some liquid, presumably water. Upon first inspection, the contents appeared safe enough.

Knowing she was likely starving, Darien handed her a bright orange fruit, a loquat. "Here, to hold you over until we get back to camp."

Serena smiled gratefully but placed the fruit back with the others. "Thank you, but I can wait. It wouldn't be right to eat without the others. They're just as hungry as I am. Come on, let's go." She turned and led the way back.

She missed Darien's astonished looked. She was turning down _food_. She was doing... the responsible thing? A month ago she would have been wolfing down the whole basket unless he scolded her, never thinking of anyone else's groaning belly. How had she grown so much in such a short amount of time?

Finally, he just sighed and followed back down the path, casting one last wary look into the jungle. Who or what had supplied this food? And why?

* * *

Three kittens with jewels around their necks sat in the brush. They had done as their lady goddess asked and now they watched the strangers take the food they had delivered and walked off. One of the kittens was a tawny tiger cat, striped orange on orange. Around his neck was a ruby, glistening bright red in the thin ray of sunlight that came through the canopy of the trees. Another was white with black and brown patches, an emerald shining from its neck. The third was white with black spots and around his neck was a beautiful blue sapphire.

"Did you see them, Mikku?" squealed the tawny kitten. "What were they wearing?"

"Yeah they looked so strange Kukku," The black and brown spotted one replied with barely constrained laughter at the strangers' garments.

"I wonder where they come from," Fukku pondered aloud. "And why Kon said to help them."

"And who they are," Mikku added. "Should we tell the Princess about them?"

Kon considered. "Kon didn't say to, but she should know. Soon he'll be coming again," the kitten shuddered at the thought of _his _impending arrival.

Fukku, in agreement, turned and began bounding off. "Last one there's a rotten octopus!"

AN: So sorry for the wait on this chapter. It's been a tough summer and autumn for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Vacation Album: Kaguya Island

A/N: None of the new characters appearing in this story are technically canon, but neither are they of my own creation. They were in either of the musicals Kaguya Shima Densetsu or Shin Kaguya Shima Densetsu, musicals in the Sera Myu lineup.

Chapter 4: Island Princess

The seven castaways were pleasantly surprised by the bounty that Serena and Darien brought back with them, explaining how they had found it.

Diamond picked up and carefully eyed a star fruit. "Are you sure that it's safe?"

Ami aimed her Mercury Pocket Computer at the basket to scan the contents. "I detect no traces of any kind of poisons. The fruit in your hand is a carambola, better known as a starfruit. The carambola is a tropical fruit native to areas in Southeast Asia such as India, the Philippines, Malaysia, Sri Lanka and Indonesia. Why wouldn't it be safe?"

Zoisite smiled. Ami hadn't changed a bit. "Considering that we thought that this island was empty of human life, finding a basket full of fruit is a little suspicious, don't you think?"

Ami frowned. "Oh, that _is_ strange." She withdrew into her thoughts and continued to tap on her computer, her hunger temporarily forgotten.

Serena smiled and looked up at the sky. "Maybe Queen Serenity sent it. I bet her spirit saw us here, in trouble, and sent food to help out."

"One problem with that theory Serena," Sapphire held up a finger. "Our magic doesn't work here, save for Ms. Mizuno's computer and it's solar-powered not magic."

The question hovered for several moments before Serena simply shrugged. "Well, however, it's here and I don't like to look a gift horse in the mouth. Without food, people weaken."

The next couple of hours passed by slowly with the group working intermittently on building a better shelter, gathering and boiling water from a stream found just a little ways into the jungle. There wasn't really that much to do and they knew it wasn't good to use too much energy when they didn't know how long they would have to make their food supply last.

Throughout that time, Darien found himself looking towards the jungle. Zoisite noticed and frowned. "What is it Master?"

"I don't know," Darien replied. "I have a strange feeling, like something's out there."

As if on cue, a small squadron of figures burst out of the thick foliage. The four men instinctively formed a protective circle around the girls.

"Trespassers!" one of the figures, a man dressed all in blue with blue streaks in his short brown hair jabbed a long spear at them. "You dare to enter our sacred lands?"

Darien raised his hands in a surrender motion. "Wait, we're not trespassers; we're castaways!

Our boat crashed and we were forced to come to this island. It was the only one nearby."

"LIES! You're with _him_," the man yelled.

Another figure, a woman with red highlights to her cropped black hair, stepped forward with a look of long-suffering. "Keirun, lower your weapon," she ordered.

"But Lady Selkie..." Keirun protested.

"Keirun!" Her tone brooked no argument. With a glare of distrust, he lowered the spear.

"Forgive his zealousness," she continued, in a milder voice. "You will come with us and our princess will decide if you are telling the truth or not. Until then, you will be treated as guests." She looked at Keirun. "Won't they?"

The man nodded although he clearly didn't agree with her decision.

"Wait," Diamond began. "Where are we? We had no idea anyone even lived here."

"You are on Kaguya Island, the Capital of the once proud nation of Artuka," Selkie explained.

Zoisite gasped. "Kaguya, Artuka? That's impossible. Artuka was destroyed in a tsunami over…"

"…5,000 years ago," Selkie finished. "Yes, I know. It is difficult to explain and it's not my place.

If the princess wishes you to know, she will tell you. Come."

"And who is this 'him' that your associate mentioned?" Ami asked curiously.

"Yeah, maybe we can help," Lita added.

Selkie ignored the question as they neared a large stone wall and a gate guarded by two soldiers dressed similarly to the ones flanking them. They bowed politely to her, which she returned with gentle nods. It was obvious who the higher ranking individual among them was by that behavior alone.

All discussion ceased as they got their first look of the ancient city. Houses of both wood and thatch lined the first street from the gate. There was a second story built along the wall above the wooden houses. The second story held houses of a sort of clay. The houses gave an idea of how the social hierarchy worked and the garments and jewelry upon the peoples said even more. Those coming from the wooden houses wore simply garments made of cloth and grasses while those above worth more elaborately colored saris and kytens. Each woman wore a small bead in the center of their foreheads. The little girls wore a blue bead, those in their teens wore pink and the adult women wore either a deep red or a green. Many of the elderly, men and women alike, wore a black bead.

In the center of the city rose a large structure similar in design to the Mayan or Aztec temples. Inside the temple, in what was clearly an audience chamber of a sort, in a throne of stone and soft purple fabric sat a beautiful young woman. Chestnut hair with glistening streaks of violet cascaded down and framed lightly tanned cheeks. Her eyes, like sparkling jewels of amethyst, gazed upon them.

Selkie stopped feet from the throne and fell to a knee. "Your Highness, I present the visitors to our island." She indicated for the group to copy her motions.

Only Darien failed to mirror their guide's bow, he was in shock at the sight of the very princess from his dreams. Should he say something? He wasn't sure but as he met her eyes he was sure that he felt something pass between them.

The princess rose from her throne. "Oh how exciting, we haven't had real visitors in such a long time." She hopped down from the dais on her which her throne stood and grabbed Darien's hand. "I am Princess Loof Merrow of Artuka. Welcome, welcome!"

Darien swallowed, surprised at the woman's forwardness. He wondered if she knew that he had dreamed of her, if she could peer into his mind and sense his confusion. "Um...I am Darien Chiba and these are my friends. I am sorry for trespassing on your island. We were on vacation and our boat was wrecked in the storm."

"No, no, no need to apologize. You are most welcome here. Oh," she gasped, "but you all must be tired and hungry and here I am rambling like an idiot. Selkie, have the cooks prepare a luncheon for our guests," she grinned looking at her guests, "and tonight we will have a grand banquet in your honor. My people will be grateful for something to celebrate." She snapped her fingers and another servant stepped forward. "Show our guests to the finest rooms available. They will need to rest and freshen up before lunch."

Before any other words could be said, Darien and the others were led off towards their new accommodations. Loof Merrow grabbed Selkie's hand in her own with excitement.

"Oh how long has it been since we've had real guests Selkie," Loof Merrow squealed. "And no, we don't count _him_ **ever!"**

Selkie laughed at her princess and friend's giddiness. "5,000 years, Loofy."

"And did you see the men with them. One of the one has to be the one we've been waiting for. It makes no sense that they would coincidentally crash on our island just when it happens to be back in the ribbon of time and none of them be the one I'm supposed to marry," Loofy insisted as much to herself as she felt anticipation rise within her. "Right?"

Selkie patted her friend's hand. "I'm sure they're here for a reason as well, Princess. You will simply have to get to know them and see. Don't trick yourself into thinking you love any one of them, be sure first. Your happiness is most important to your people. We have been here for 5,000 years, it won't hurt us to wait longer."

Loofy smiled. Selkie was right. Love was what she was waiting for and she would wait as long as she needed to.

AN: Well another chapter and our castaways have finally met the inhabitants of this strange island. Just who is this "him" that they keep referring to? Why has Darien been dreaming of this princess only to meet her here? Will they ever get off the island? Find out next time on Vacation Album: Kaguya Island. Have a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Him

The dark figure sipped a glass of deep red wine as he looked over the gift he had prepared this year.

"My lord, we will soon be arriving on Earth." A woman in a crimson tank top and matching short skirt told him.

"Good, good, Leah Ruby, prepare for our landing." The man commanded.

The woman turned to obey but turned back. "How many more times will we do this Master?"

"Until she agrees to be my wife." He replied. "Soon she will give in, I'm sure."

Ruby sighed. "If only you knew..." She mumbled before leaving. She hated seeing her master chasing after a woman who didn't love him.

* * *

"And this is our marketplace," Loofy said. "We really just call it a market because this is where everyone brings their wares to trade. We have no need for money here."

Darien chuckled. "Wish it was that way back home."

At the mention of his home, Loof Merrow's face lit up. "Yes, your home. Tell me all about it. I want to know everything."

In back, Serena giggled. "She reminds me of the Little Mermaid. Disney version." She whispered to her boyfriend.

Diamond laughed with her. He remembered watching that film with Serena and Rini. "Yes, she does."

Darien, who heard none of this, began telling Loofy all about Tokyo and Japan. His school and the technologies that had been discovered and developed in the last few thousand years. She hung, fascinated, onto every word. They talked long into the afternoon. To give them privacy, Selkie led the rest down a separate path.

-  
The sun was setting and the banquet was underway. Tribal drums beat their rhythmic tattoo as dancers danced along. Island delicacies were brought forth. Fruits, vegetables, fish of all kinda. A drink that was very similar to wine was served to all.

"So you go from place to place in little metal carriages that burn fuel called gas." Loofy asked. "And everyone goes to school and learns different things to do?"

Darien nodded. It was a good summary of some of things he'd told her. It was nice to have someone really listening to him, and better understanding what he said. "Yeah. I'm studying to be a doctor."

"And what is a doctor?" She asked.

"A doctor is someone who helps someone feel better. I guess you might call it a healer but less magic and more science." He explained.

She looked at the others. "And what do all of you do?"

"Well," Ami began. "We girls are still in junior high school. But I want to be a doctor like Darien."

"Sapphire and I are going into business together. In a few weeks, we'll be opening a cafe/bakery/nursery." Lita continued.

"And what are they?" Loofy asked.

"A cafe and bakery is a restaurant or eating house and a place where fresh bread and cakes are made. A nursery, like what we're opening, is a place where plants and flowers are grown fresh and sold along with gardening supplies. Lita likes to bake and cook and I really like plants." Sapphire elaborated.

Loofy looked at Zoisite who shrugged. "I don't really know what I want to do yet. I know I enjoy literature, books. I've considered being a teacher or a writer."

Ami leaned against him encouragingly. "You'd do well at either of those. Or anything else you want to do."

"And what about you Serena?"

Serena bounced. "I want to be a housewife like my mom. I want to learn how to cook and clean and take care of my family."

"Except if things work out, darling, you won't have to." Diamond told her. "I'm actually the heir to a small planet that's currently orbiting the Earth. I will actually be expected to take the throne sometime this year."

"Oh, then you're a prince." Loofy sounded interested. "And what is your planet like?"

Diamond looked away. "Dark and cold. Nothing grows there like it does here on Earth. But I'm going to fix that when I am king."

Serena squeezed his hand supportively. "We'll both fix it."

Loofy saw Darien turn his head. She could sense some turmoil inside him. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong but a rumbling sensation halted all talk and celebrations. She looked around. "It's him!"

"Him?" Darien asked. "Him who?"

A bright light erupted in the center of the square. When it faded, a dark man stood before them, flanked by three women. Leah Ruby stood with her sisters, Bilpah Emerald and Zilpah Sapphire.

The man looked about at the obvious party. "Ahh, princess, don't tell me this party is for me. How flattered I am." He said, voice dripping with sarcasm as he stepped forward.

Darien stood. "Who are you? If you think you're going..."

"Dark Plasman, you know I would never celebrate your annual arrival." Loof Merrow interrupted Darien before he could get himself in trouble. "We were welcoming our true guests to the island after their ship wrecked due to a storm." She indicated the seven castaways.

Plasman sneered. "I've brought you a gift and the hope that you will finally give in." He placed a luxuriously crafted music box before her. "And finally agree to become my wife."

AN: Sorry for the delay. This chapter did NOT want to come out.


	6. Chapter 6

VKI6

Chapter 6

"Dark Plasman, you know I would never celebrate your annual arrival." Loof Merrow interrupted Darien before he could get himself in trouble. "We were welcoming our true guests to the island after their ship wrecked due to a storm." She indicated the seven castaways.

Plasman sneered. "I've brought you a gift and the hope that you will finally give in." He placed a luxuriously crafted music box before her. "And finally agree to become my wife."

Most girls would have been flattered at the gift, perhaps even moved. The Princess however turned hateful eyes on the man. She would've delivered her answer there but did not want to draw their guests into their problems so she schooled expression. "Your offer, as usual, is incredibly flattering, Plasman. And the gift is lovely, however, you see quite clearly I am entertaining guests. Perhaps we should save this discussion for later." She took the gift and handed it to the red-headed Leah.

Leah Ruby eyed the present. Every year Plasman made a present of some fancy item for Loof Merrow and each year it was refused and passed off to her. Normally, it was with hateful vitriol but this year it was more politic.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Serena asked finally. "Who are you?"

Diamond held her hand. "Don't interfere my dear."

Dark Plasman grinned congenially. Guests on the island was most unexpected. He bowed at the waist. "I am Lord Dark Plasman of the Comet: Coatl. These ladies are my servants. Bilhah Emerald, Zilpah Sapphire and Leah Ruby."

Each lady bowed in a servile fashion. Serena did not miss the look of hurt in Leah's eyes at simply being referred to as such.

"Would you and yours care to relate how you became guests of my sweet Princess?" Plasman requested with all the airs of a gentleman.

Diamond looked sheepish while Sapphire replied. "It's what happens when you try to use a yacht made for coastal travel as an ocean liner right before a hurricane." He smiled at the one called Zilpah. "Hi, I'm Sapphire." He held out a hand.

The blue-clad woman was taken aback by the nice man and his outstretched hand. "Um...Master?" She looked at Plasman for how to respond.

"I believe it is Earth custom to shake hands in greeting," he replied. "So, your presence here is due to a shipwreck then and of course, being the good soul she is, my fair love offered you refuge until you can return home." Good, he thought. As long as they were not threats to his plan.

Zilpah took Sapphire's hand and shook it as directed. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance good sir."

Satisfied there would be no animosity, Loof Merrow was determined to continue the banquet. "Well, seeing as you are already here, you are welcome to partake of the festivities and we can discuss your proposal in the morning, in private."

Plasman bowed again to the Princess. "Your offer is most appreciated. We have traveled a long way and we are famished."

Loofy turned to Selkie. "Selkie, please prepare a place at the table for Dark Plasman and his servants."

Selkie nodded. "As you wish Princess."

That place, to Dark Plasman's consternation, was at the furthest end of the table. Sapphire purposely made room for Zilpah, insisting she sit near him. Bilhah and Leah giggled at her predicament until Serena stole them, insisting they sit with her and her friends. Even Dark Plasman had to chuckle at the obvious discomfort emanating from them at Serena's over-exuberance.

The excuse for placing him so far from the object of his desires was that someone already had the seat nearest her and it would be silly to be playing "Musical Chairs." However, Dark Plasman could see quite clearly the true reason when her attentions were wholly on the dark-haired man beside her. Plasman growled inwardly to see her laugh at a quip he had made. How dare this human male encroach on his territory?

* * *

"So who is he anyway?" Darien asked Loofy now that he was out of earshot. "He proposed, is he your boyfriend?"

Loofy laughed. "Oh no, he's just a suitor who won't take no for an answer. Comes every year to ask the same question and gets the same answer."

Darien sighed. "Well why don't you simply forbid him to return?"

Loofy looked sadly down. "I can't. And I cannot tell you why either so don't ask."

Darien took her hand. "I won't but understand Loofy, if he is threatening you or your people in some way, I will help you if you ask."

The Purple Princess flushed. "I appreciate it Darien, I really do. You might be able to help at that, but it cannot tell you how. It's against the rules."

* * *

"So, you and your sisters live on a comet? That must be exciting," Serena said. "Traveling from system to system, all over the universe. You must have seen a lot of places."

Leah nodded while she ate. "We have..."

"Meow! Meow! Meow!" Three kittens cried, bounding over to join the feasting and possibly steal some human food. The tawny kitten jumped right up onto the table before Leah's plate.

"Hello there," Leah said to the kitten who stopped to stare right at the strange woman.

Suddenly Serena stood with a pained cry. "Oh no! We forgot about Luna and Artemis!"

* * *

AN: Oh no! They forgot Luna and Artemis. Are the cat guardians alright? Do we possibly have a budding pairing for Sapphire at last? What is the deal with Dark Plasman? How can Darien help? Find out next time on Vacation Album: Kaguya Island.


End file.
